The present invention relates to a control-type optical switch and, more particularly, to a compact and short optical switch.
As shown in FIG. 5, in a conventional optical switch, a triangular prism 25 is moved so that light is refracted to change an optical path.
In such a conventional optical switch, the prism 25 is interlocked with a control knob 31 and is moved to change the optical path. Because of the shape of the prism 25, there is a limit to the size of the switch, such as the height, and it is difficult to miniaturize the switch.